Komaru Naegi
Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is the protagonist of Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode and the younger sister of Makoto Naegi. She was a Captive for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc's first motive and then a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting in Ultra Despair Girls. She is often called "Omaru" by Toko Fukawa and "Dekomaru" by Genocide Jack. In the official English version, Hiroko Hagakure nicknamed her "Koko". Appearance Komaru possesses short, dark brown hair and desaturated green eyes. She also sports an ahoge, similar to that of her brother's. When she was in the motivational video with her parents in the first game and its corresponding anime adaption, her hair appeared neater in a classic bob cut, and she did not possess an ahoge. The uniform she wears in this video consists of a white button-up shirt, a brown blazer, a brown skirt, and a red ribbon. In Ultra Despair Girls, she is revealed to be wearing the St. Tomoe Girls' Academy uniform, which is a sailor fuku with a white blouse, a red necktie, and a turquoise collar, line trim, and skirt. Komaru is physically around the age of 15 - 17 due to the information gathered that states that she was alive while Makoto was "sleeping," which was over a period of 2 years, so she is possibly a 1st year high-school student. Personality From what was previously seen in the original game, Komaru apparently had a cheerful personality. She loved Makoto, telling her brother to do his best while enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy. As of Ultra Despair Girls, Komaru is somewhat hypersensitive and easily scared. Nonetheless, she is willing to fight off hordes of Monokuma robots and agents of the Warriors of Hope as she tries to survive the world's current catastrophe and find her missing family. Komaru shows some childish traits, such as being naive, reliant, and easily excitable. As stated herself in Chapter 1, she has a low image of herself, considering herself boring and ordinary. Komaru also states that she does not want to hope, because it will lead to "worse despair". But after being encouraged by Toko Fukawa, she gains a desire to at least try to escape again. Komaru is also very gullible. This is revealed when Toko says certain things that are obviously false, as Komaru easily believes them to be true. Komaru seems to be unafraid of the dark. Even though she sometimes gives up too easily, there are other times in which she shows how stubborn and determined she can be. However, she has a weakness in complicated subjects such as basic computer science, but she does have moments where she is intuitive. She also has an 'unusual' kind of pride. Whenever she is challenged with a puzzle by the Monokuma Kids, she would get worked up and act as if the Monokuma Kids were looking down on her. And when she solves their puzzles, she would brag towards them. Toko comments on how Komaru is overreacting with her anger and pride towards the Monokuma Kids and their puzzles, since she is solving a "kid's puzzle." History High School Life of Mutual Killing Komaru was seen cheering her brother in the motivational video with her parents, provided by Monokuma early on during the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78. Because she had no communication or connections to the outside world (besides the food given to her everyday by her kidnappers), she had no idea about the mutual killing that her brother was involved in, her brother's classmates, the existence of Monokuma, as well as how her brother defeated the mastermind, obtaining the title of "Ultimate Hope" (through the course of the first game) and escaped with the other five remaining students (this was proven right when she was unfamiliar with Monokuma, Byakuya Togami, Toko, and the relatives of her brother's classmates who are either dead or alive). In a typical day with Komaru and her family, her mother would always watch the same talk show at lunchtime, and her dad wouldn't shave his beard on Saturday when he didn't have work. During the Tragedy Komaru was one of the countless people who learned of the mutual killings done by the high school students in Hope's Peak Academy when it was too late to stop it. She, like everyone else, had witnessed The Tragedy that plummeted the entire world into despair. During that event, she lost seven of her classmates during one of the many accidents resulting from The Tragedy. She kept telling herself that everything would be alright, but realized how hopeless it was when a group of unknown men attacked her house, separated her from her parents, and confined her in an apartment complex for one and a half years. Aftermath of the Tragedy Judging from the state of the Naegi family home, it could be presumed that Komaru no longer lives there, considering that Monokuma, members of Ultimate Despair, or forces amenable to do so, produced such specific videos of destruction simply to taunt the students of Class 78. As stated previously, Komaru had been incarcerated in an apartment complex in Towa City by her kidnappers. According to Makoto in Chapter 3, their plan was to use her and the other 'persons of interest' to kill each other. This would then be shown to the students of Class 78 and act as a motive to convince the students to kill each other. However, this did not happen because Junko Enoshima was executed and the Mutual Killing Game ended before the motive could be established. As a result, Komaru and the other 'persons of interest' remained imprisoned in Towa City for one and a half years. Ultra Despair Girls Prologue One and a half years after the Tragedy, Monokuma invaded Towa City, filling it with his robot army and loyal followers. Hearing a commotion outside her room, Komaru tries to escape by knocking on the door several times, but no one would answer. She decided to give up, until eventually she hears a banging on the door during her breakfast. Komaru rushes up to the door and begs for help, only to be attacked by a Monokuma unit. She hurries away, only to realize that the building is aflame. Komaru soon runs towards the elevators as she is being chased by the Monokuma. She thuds heavily on the door of an elevator, and the elevator subsequently opens to reveal Byakuya and some Shinji. Byakuya, using his "Megaphone Hacking Gun," destroys the Monokuma that was chasing her. As the Shinji secure the area, Byakuya explains that they were assigned to bring her to the Future Foundation. However, before they are able to escort Komaru, several more Monokuma units suddenly appear, eliminating all of the Shinji. Byakuya then lends Komaru his spare "Megaphone Hacking Gun" and commands her to flee and fight against the Monokuma using it. As she flees into the elevator, Byakuya holds off the Monokumas. The elevator then closes, leaving Byakuya's fate unknown. After escaping from the apartment, she arrives in the streets, where she witnesses the Monokuma slaughtering innocent people. She then flees to the family restaurant across from the apartment, which Byakuya suggested her to go to because it's supposedly where the men of the Future Foundation are standing by. Having arrived at the restaurant, she is dumbfounded when the scene inside the restaurant appeared oddly normal considering the current circumstances. Komaru anxiously directs the clerk to call the police, but it was too late as the Monokuma soon break into the building, almost instantly killing all of the people inside, including the clerk. Suddenly, a newscaster broadcasts, informing all of Towa City to evacuate. Komaru attempts to hide in the restaurant, but she soon becomes aware that if she hid, it wouldn't be long before she is found and killed by the Monokuma. Plucking up her courage, she begins to fight the Monokuma using the Megaphone Hacking Gun she received from Byakuya. Although she was still confused about the usage of the weapon, she still managed to get rid of all the Monokuma inside the restaurant. Later, Komaru heard the sound of a girl laughing coming from the television, drawing her attention. She was surprised when she looked up at the TV, as she found the newscaster's corpse was being toyed with by a group of children. The children introduce themselves as the Warriors of Hope, who have but one goal: turning Towa City into the children's paradise, one without adults. This startles Komaru, who takes a while to take it all in. After the deranged broadcast is finished, Komaru decides to look for the Future Foundation man that Byakuya told her about, shortly finding the man to be injured on the backdoor of the restaurant. The Shinji mentions Komaru as the "person of interest," advising her to escape from the backdoor straight ahead to the park, where the Future Foundation helicopter was waiting for them. Worried about the wounded Shinji, Komaru asks him to join her, but the Shinji refuses when some Monokuma catch sight of them. Feeling intense guilt, she leaves the Shinji to fight single-handedly with the Monokuma. Soon afterwards, she arrives at the park, meeting with four members of the Future Foundation next to their helicopter. After Komaru introduces herself, the Shinjis confirm her as the "person of interest". Komaru, who is still worried about the Shinji in the family restaurant, requested one of the Shinjis to look after him. The rest of the Shinjis explain to Komaru the Future Foundation, the Tragedy, Towa City, and the Towa Group. Komaru gets scared and is told to leave immediately. All she wanted was to be reunited with her family. One of the Shinji wanted to answer Komaru's question about her parents' condition, but they were interrupted when they heard a singing voice from a child. Komaru was astonished when she found the singing voice was coming from a Monokuma kid, a child wearing Monokuma mask, who brought the corpse of one of the Shinji. Komaru became the only person to safely arrive inside the helicopter. However, a Monokuma already sabotaged the helicopter, taking Komaru to her execution. However, Komaru survives her execution, and is taken by the Servant to the Warriors of Hope's base. The Servant then returns Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun after he analyzes it. After that, the Servant leaves her, later meeting up with her, with the Warriors of Hope in the main hall-- the five children who she saw on the television before. Each of the Warriors of Hope introduces themselves. Komaru asks them to stop their manslaughter since she discovered the fact that they, with Monaca Towa's, the mage's power, control the Monokumas. But Nagisa Shingetsu replies that they won't stop until their paradise, the children's paradise, is completed. Monaca suddenly gets mad because Komaru didn't understand what they were talking about, causing all of the Warriors of Hope to immediately try to calm her. The Warriors of Hope then tell Komaru that they'll commence a game including Komaru, known as "Demon's Hunting", the game where the Warriors of Hope release a Demon (an adult) into Towa City as a "target." Then the Warriors of Hope would compete to see who could hunt it down first. Suddenly from Komaru's back, the Servant appears and snaps a Monokuma Bracelet on her wrist, and tells her to keep the fact that she had been given back the Megaphone Hacking Gun by the Servant secret from the Warriors of Hope. Not long after that, the Warriors of Hope open a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through it, and back down into Towa City. Chapter 1 - A Demon Calling Out For Love at the Bottom of Hell Teaming up with Toko/Jack, one of the surviving students of Hope's Peak Academy alongside Makoto, Komaru soon faces against the Monokuma Kids, a group of RPG-fanatic children who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. After falling out of the Warriors of Hope's base, she lands on the rooftop of a building, which is shortly revealed to be a hospital. She sees Monokuma coming after her and she cowers, hoping someone would help her. Suddenly, the murderous fiend known as Genocide Jack appears and swiftly disposes of the Monokuma. a Jack then asks the person who she just saved whether she is "Komaru Naegi" or not. After Komaru confirms that she is "Komaru Naegi", a Monokuma Unit appears from every side of the building. Jack then decides to bring Komaru to a safe place and begins to ask her if she met Byakuya because she could smell his scent from Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun. When she begins to count down the time before she hurts Komaru, she suddenly switches to Toko. Toko, who can now manage Jack, says that she is an ally and will help Komaru to escape from the Monokuma units. After they get rid of the Monokuma on the rooftop, Toko properly introduces herself to Komaru, explaining to her that she has two split personalities. Komaru learned that Byakuya has been caught by the Warriors of Hope, and that Toko decided to remain in Towa City to rescue him. They decided to leave the building soon by climbing down the floors. However, they find that the entrance to the next floor going down was blocked by a shutter. Toko says that they must find the generator in order to open the shutter. As they begin search for the generator, they find two dead bodies near the shutter. They finally arrive at the supply room where the generator was. As they proceed to open the shutter, Komaru asks Toko to bring the Megaphone Hacking Gun, but she refuses, claiming to be allergic to machines. They encounter Monokuma units until at the next floor, inside a room, they find a Monokuma Kid standing next to a gift box. Komaru thought the Monokuma Kid was the same one that she met in the park, but Toko thought otherwise, explaining that it could be someone else because there were several kids wearing the Monokuma mask. Komaru then takes the gift box (which is revealed as Destroy Kotodama bullets), and the Monokuma Kid scurries away from them. The two also find numerous books during their escape. Finally, they arrive at the Monitoring Room and discover an arcade machine which Toko claims is being played by the Monokuma Kids, but instead, it actually shows the map of the hospital lobby. Toko informs Komaru not to be discovered by the Monokuma, and the two finally manage to exit the hospital. Komaru asks Toko some questions which she reluctantly answers. Komaru explains to Toko that her only plan is to escape from the city because if she stays, she will relentlessly be attacked by the Monokuma Units. However, she changes her plan to sticking together with Toko to search for and save Byakuya. Komaru, who is very thankful that Toko allowed her to be with her, hugs her, surprising Toko. In the way to the Towa Bridge, Komaru tests her Hacking Gun's ability to move objects by moving an elite Towa electric car, and comes across many Monokuma Units and Monokuma Kids assaulting adults. After they work together to climb a big container, the two girls are promptly ambushed by two Bomber Monokuma, but Komaru defeats them and arrives at a ruined hotel. In the second floor of the hotel, they find two phones, which causes Komaru to believe that they could contact the police to save them. But Toko refuses and reveals that the internet and cell phones have been disconnected for a long time. They discover many books in the hotel rooms, and they both discuss each book. Eventually, they arrive in front of the lifts, and discover a Kill List card. Komaru learns from Toko that she is not the only one who is being targeted by the Warriors of Hope and that they created cards like the one they discovered to hunt their targets efficiently. Komaru and Toko, using the lifts, travel downward and use another arcade machine as a map. Toko instructs Komaru to destroy all the Monokuma units with one blow. Komaru then shoots the bomb packs of a Bomber Monokuma, and it explodes, killing all of the Monokuma Units around it. Having defeated the Monokuma Units, they meet with a Monokuma Kid who gives Komaru a letter, which is revealed to be a challenge. They want Komaru and Toko to solve their riddle and find the secret password. It's revealed that the secret password "7734," based on the sofa's arrangement, is actually just "hELL" written upside-down. After they manage to outwit the Monokuma Kid by cracking the secret password, they leave the hotel. Komaru spots that there is a bridge that they could use to escape from the city, so the girls decided to head for Towa Bridge, where they then meet Yuta Asahina, Aoi Asahina's younger brother. He then introduces himself, and Toko recognizes his last name. He also writes Komaru's name on his palm 3 times, because he believes it to be the best way to remember someone's name. They hoped to cross the bridge in order to escape, but soon found that half of the bridge has been destroyed. The remaining half of the bridge was then suddenly demolished by the Monokuma Kids using dynamite that has been planted on the bridge. The three were able to escape in time. Yuta then attempted to swim out of the city, but was interrupted by Komaru, who asked him if it was really far to the other shore, added by Toko that maybe there were some strange creatures living in the sea due to the pollution, but Yuta answered confidently that the only thing that he needed was himself to be careful, even though it would be so troublesome. Toko tried to stop him, but Yuta had already started. While swimming, his bracelet was activated (as a result of being too far from Towa City) and exploded, killing Yuta instantly. Komaru was devastated by what had happened to Yuta and burst into tears, saying it's impossible to escape. But Toko encouraged the despairing Komaru to at least die trying to find a way out instead of waiting to die (she added quietly that those were words quoted from Makoto). The pair then tried to use the underground subway station to escape by returning to the place where they left the hotel first. On the way, they met with a Monokuma Unit led by a Siren Monokuma, but they were easily able to get rid of them. Inside a building called "Koban", they met with a Monokuma Kid, who gave Komaru a new Kotodama known as the "Dance" mode. They also found another game machine that projected a map that they used to escape from the building. After Komaru and Toko conquer the Monokuma Units using Komaru's new kotodama bullet, they met with a live adult who survived the Monokuma Kids' attack alone, after his parents and son were killed by the Monokuma. When Komaru invited him to come along, he rejected because his right leg was injured heavily by the Monokuma. Toko said that it was fine to leave him alone because he would be a burden anyway. Toko suggested that staying in hiding is the best way for the man to survive. Upon arriving at the underground subway station, the gate was reinforced by a shutter. Komaru started to panic, so Toko said that the shutter was locked by someone and that there must be a clue left somewhere. After searching, they found a key from the corpse of a station worker who was killed by the Monokuma Kids. When Komaru took the key, a Monokuma Kid suddenly hit her and secured the key. Komaru and Toko then chased the Monokuma Kid until they arrived at a construction site. Inside it, the Monokuma Kid climbed the building because he knew that Komaru and Toko couldn't climb. Komaru suggested them to go around the building entrances and trap the Monokuma Kid in a dead end. Arriving at the dead end, they found a challenge letter from the Monokuma Kid to come to the hospital, the place where Komaru and Toko's journey began. Arrived at the hospital, they were trapped by the Monokuma Kid inside the operation room, where they confronted a Junk Monokuma. Komaru tried to escape, but the door was locked, only unlocking once they defeat the Junk Monokuma. They followed the Monokuma Kid until they finally arrived in the Director Room, where they received another provocation from the Monokuma Kid. Komaru earned another new Kotodama Bullet: the "View" bullet. Her task was to discover the secret code of the photo sequence displayed on the wall of four public figures and enter the code in order to acquire the key to the subway station. After they manage to beat the Monokuma Kid, who is later seen crying and running away, they take the key from the safe and return to the underground subway station. In front of the subway station, they stumble upon a female adult who panics, is unable to say things clearly, and keeps apologizing to Komaru and Toko. After conversing with the adult, they were finally able to open the shutter and go downward. However, all they could see was pitch-black darkness, until suddenly, the pair are illuminated by spotlights. Finally, they realize that they have been trapped in the center of a coliseum full of Monokuma Kids in the audience who cheerfully spectate as the leader of the Warriors of Hope, and the one who is in charge of the Hero Class, Masaru Daimon, appears. He boastfully claims that he will be the one to banish all of the "demons" from Towa City to make a paradise for the children. After saying this, he opens a trapdoor beneath him, uncloaking the corpses of countless adults. Masaru states that those are all the remains of the adults that he has killed. As the Monokuma Kids continue their applause, Masaru begins to feel fear; something which he apparently never felt in any of his his previous "demon slaying sessions." Seeing his left hand trembling, Masaru enters a state of panic, mixed with the resurfacing of his abusive past. He frantically chants to himself over and over how "heroes aren't afraid of anything", then proceeds to beat his own left arm for trembling in fear. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he is finished panicking, his arm now completely blue with several bruises, he seems only more determined to defeat the girls. Following a fierce battle, the girls overcome Masaru and his robot, which results in the Monokuma Kids executing him as his punishment for losing. Komaru is horrified at what they do to him, but Toko replies that his execution was too simple (since she has already experienced in witnessing even more horrific executions during the killing school life). The two leave, only to find that another subway station has opened. The two then decide to enter, aiming to find an egress from this town. Someone, however, has already been watching them without their knowing. Chapter 2 - Fairytale of the Revolutionary School District Chapter 3 - There’s an Anomaly in the Girls’ Warfront Chapter 4 Chapter 5 In Chapter 5, Komaru, Toko, and Haiji Towa confronted Monaca in the flying base. After revealing that her legs were not disabled as previously thought, Monaca and Kurokuma summoned their battle robot, which appeared to be a combination of the robots used by the other Warriors of Hope. Komaru and Toko were able to defeat them, leading to Kurokuma having his head sent flying of his body, through the window, and falling down to the ground. Monaca then gave Komaru the Monokuma controller, which controlled all the Monokumas, for her to destroy and shut them down. However, Kotoko appeared and warned them not to break the controller, saying that it would blow up the helmets of the Monokuma Kids, killing them all. Komaru wasn't sure what to do. But Monaca showed her a video of Komaru's parents dead in a torture room. Komaru was in complete despair, and Monaca then revealed that her true goal was to turn Komaru into "Junko Enoshima II" by despairing her and making her kill all the Monokuma Kids. Suddenly, Toko took the controller from Komaru to prevent her from breaking it. Monaca questioned why she did that, saying it's her duty to Byakuya and the Future Foundation to eliminate all despair (referring to the Monokumas). Toko agreed, but added that she also doesn't want to let despair spread to Komaru, the Monokuma Kids, or anywhere else. Haiji then got angry at her for refusing to destroy the controller to save the adults, even if it means killing all the kids (since they were the ones trying to kill them). But Kotoko attacked Haiji in order to help Toko. But then, the giant Big Bang Monokuma began attacking the ship. Monaca claimed that it is being controlling by someone (being Shirokuma) to try and kill them all. In panic, Haiji, Kotoko, and Toko (who dragged the despaired Komaru with her) escaped the crumbling room. Monaca, however, remained at the room and smiled insanely as the Big Bang Monokuma attacked her. Later on, Toko slapped the despairing Komaru out of it (physically and mentally) and asked her whom she wanted to save, the adults or the children. In a burst of tears and a regain of sanity, Komaru answered that she wanted to save both. Then, the Big Bang Monokuma approached them. Komaru then wiped her tears and with Toko, confidently began to fight against it. Upon defeating it, the Big Bang Monokuma's head blasted off and ended up landing back on the body upside down. Shirokuma's head then blasted off the Big Bang Monokuma's evil red eye before the giant robot collapsed. During the Epilogue, Komaru told Toko that she decided to stay at the city. Toko became furious, complaining why she's staying despite wanting to leave so much before. Komaru first said that she finally gained confidence in herself after she made her first decision by herself on protecting both the adults and the children. Komaru then said that she's staying because if she left with Byakuya and Toko, the Future Foundation will find out about the dark secret revolving the Towa Corporation, which will led to the Remnants of Despair gathering at Towa City, and ending in a war. So Komaru decided to stay as a hostage so Byakuya and Toko can convince the Future Foundation to not attempt anything on the city. Toko then said that she decided to stay as well because she was her friend and the two of them barely cover as a hostage for Byakuya. Komaru asked about Toko's desire to be with Byakuya. Toko then replied that no matter how far they are, their feelings for each other will remain the same. Byakuya, who was locked in a nearby room, called them and said that Toko was right, since he will remain to have no feelings for Toko, much to Toko's shock. Later on, Byakuya showed a video of Komaru to Makoto through the computer. The video showed Komaru explaining to her brother her reasons for not leaving the city. She said she will be fine as long as she has Byakuya's hacking gun and Toko. She said that she and Toko will wait for them until Makoto and Byakuya finish off the Remnants of Despair. She then added that when she went to the torture room where Monaca's video showed her dead parents were, she found that they was no sign of her parents. She claimed that its possible that their parents were still alive somewhere, and she would cling to that belief. After the credits, it shows Komaru chasing after Toko in Towa City, which was having a bright, sunny day. Execution Relationships Makoto Naegi Komaru and Makoto seem to have a good relationship, implied in Monokuma's motivational videos. In the video it showed Komaru and her parents cheering her brother on when he succeeds to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. They also have a similarity as siblings as they both have the same ahoge. According to Komaru herself, the two watch TV together, as well as share thoughts on manga they share with each other. She's also mentioned that they did argue quite a bit which is rather common in siblings. Toko Fukawa Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. Komaru seems to see Toko in a good light as both of them are seen sharing beds together (though Toko looks very uncomfortable at Komaru's accidental invasion of space) and they help each other climb up taller items. She often shows Toko affection whenever she is thankful for Toko's help, much to Toko's annoyance. Throughout the game, she forms an unbreakable bond with Toko as the two work together and learn to rely on each other. During an interview with the crew behind Ultra Despair Girls, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extent, as Hiroko calls Komaru "Koko" ("Komaruchi" in the Japanese version). Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name meaning she is very playful with her. Warriors of Hope Throughout her whole Journey, Komaru will come across the Warriors of Hope. Komaru appears to distrust them, even fear them. Monaca calls her "Onee-chan" though Komaru appears to be afraid of her the most. Komaru eventually sees them as the bad guys. Although, after each execution she shows complete shock and is horrified by how the warriors were treated and how they are executed. Also, Komaru seems to have a very slight friendship with Kotoko after she is saved. By the end of the game, Monaca is the only Soldier of Hope that Komaru would seem to definitely hate. Yuta Asahina Yuta traveled with Komaru through The Tragedy. Yuta and her first meet on the Towa City Bridge. She appeared happy that Yuta survived, after the bridge is destroyed, and took great joy in watching Yuta swim, cheering him on. She was shocked when Yuta exploded and is shown to be traumatized slightly by this event. Quotes *“Hey, big brother! Are you watching!? Do your best!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“My name is Komaru Naegi, an exceedingly normal female high school student living in an abnormal day life.” *“I, a high school student, accepted that despair and grew used to be confined life, but... waiting at the end of that despair was even worse despair. I never had much hope, but now I'm being made to realize that I should change that.” *“Stop doing all of those cruel things!” (to Warriors of Hope) *“W-Why... are you able to smile like that? It's completely strange... it's abnormal...” *“I keep telling you! My name is Ko''maru, not ''O''maru!” (''When Toko Fukawa calls a toilet her doppelganger) *“Stop this... Why... Are you doing this...?” (t''o Kotoko Utsugi) *“I want to have a cliched and righteous happy ending filled with everyone's smiles!” (''to the Resistance) *“Strange things have happened today, after all...” *“You have...quite a wild imagination for what people think.” (to Toko) *“It's kind of amazing that there are people who feel that strongly...” (in response to Toko's obsession) * “I'm forever grateful! Thank god that I was able to meet you!” (to Toko) *“I-I see. Toko, you're an amazing person. A normal girl like me is worried... but for you it's not a big deal.” (to Toko) * “I've been alone since I was confined, and didn't have anyone at all that I could depend on... So, I'm very happy that we're together, Toko! I'm really extra super happy!” (to Toko) *“I may be young...but being tired is just being tired...” *“A manga with small eyes would be like ramen without a bamboo topping!” *“I know that just not being alone can give some piece of mind.” *“I'm different from amazing people like you... I can't do anything...because I'm a normal, everyday person...” (to Toko) *“I'm a high school girl and I have a hacking gun, so does this situation seem like an otaku's doing?” Trivia *Her first name (as 困る) is Japanese for "to be troubled or worried". **Komaru's name is written in hiragana, but can also be written in kanji as 小丸, meaning "little and perfect". The character 丸 is also the second kanji in the word 弾丸 dangan, which means "bullet". Thus, it could be that Komaru's name is meant to imply at her relation to Makoto, who is the first character in the series to utilize "Truth Bullets". *Her last name (苗木) means “seedlings.” *Her blood type is A. *Komaru likes Shoujo Manga and trendy things and dislikes thunder and the rainy season. One of her favorite manga is The Bomb in That Girl (revealed in the game). *Komaru and Makoto tend to argue over things, specifically when they're sharing an item. *Komaru's dream is to become a manga artist. *In Chapter 1, Komaru accidentally stated that she can't ride a bicycle. *Although she is almost completely normal to what Toko explains as being "a frightening degree," Komaru has strange tastes in food; her favorite foods are sparrow's nests, tuna eyeballs, and kangaroos. *Komaru's favorite idol is Sayaka Maizono. She calls herself a 'Sayaker' which she explains is a term used by and for Sayaka's fans. Komaru states that she tends to buy CDs and merchandise with her monthly allowance. *Komaru's "reprimanding" sprite from Ultra Despair Girls is very similar to that of Mahiru Koizumi from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Her voice actress, Aya Uchida, and Makoto's voice actress, Megumi Ogata, perform the ending theme of Ultra Despair Girls together, making it the first game in the series where the credits' theme isn't sung by Megumi Ogata alone. *Komaru also admits that she enjoys talking into electrical fans and that she is sorta bad at math, while her kill list entry is examined. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kill List Targets Category:Female Category:Alive